hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis (episode)
|Season = 3 |Antagonist = King Pantheus |Setting = Atlantis |In-Universe Date = Year 2 |Production # = V0121 |Filming Dates = 6 February to 18 February 1997 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Gus Trikonis |Order in Series = 59 of 111 |Order in Season = 22 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 109 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "A Rock and a Hard Place" |Next Episode in Series = "Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Lost Mariner" |Next Episode in Franchise = "A Comedy of Eros" |title cap image = }} Summary A beautiful woman is running through the woods, constantly looking over her shoulder. She falls into a smoking crevice in the ground and is hanging on for her life, but is saved by Hercules. Suddenly the woman awakens in her bed, and has just had a dream, saying only, "He's coming." Hercules is traveling on a ship captained by Demitrius. A storm blows up on the horizon, but before the sailors can prepare, the ship begins to be torn apart. A fire spreads, and Hercules is knocked overboard. He is awakened on a beach by Cassandra, the same woman who had the dream, and Hercules is seemingly the lone survivor. She tells him he is on Atlantis. Taking him back to her home, she reveals that she knew he was coming because of her dreams, which she claims are visions that always come true. Cassandra also reveals that her visions show Atlantis being destroyed. Hercules does not seem to believe her, but he wants to help her anyway. Being an outsider, she needs him to come with her to the council. On the way, they see gliders flying through the air, and an advanced city in the distance. Atlantis is far more advanced technologically than Hercules has ever seen. In the city, gadgets and devices are on display everywhere and are shown to be powered by crystals that react in the sun. The people treat Cassandra badly and refuse to speak or deal with her. She says she lives without the devices of others, and is seen as an outcast. At the same time she mentions Atlantis has not believed in the gods for centuries, but hearing that Hercules is a half-god, her beliefs about the "myths" are confirmed. At the council, King Pantheus hears Cassandra's warnings, but dismisses them as ridiculous and banishes her and Hercules from the city. At night, Cassandra wakens Hercules with another vision, this one of fire. As she says this, citizens from the city have come to her home and thrown torches, setting it on fire. Hercules saves her, and scares the citizens off when he crashes through the flames. The leaders of the mob relate this to the king, as he seems to have sent them in the first place. Worried, he sends guards to bring Cassandra and Hercules to him. The guards subdue him with crystal-powered lances, and he is brought in powered cuffs to the king. Thrown in a cell that shoots random crystal-powered fireballs, he uses them to break the cuffs and escape. The king uses mirrors to duplicate Hercules "trick" of walking through fire and placates the citizens. He then tries to use Cassandra as an adviser, but she does not know how Atlantis will be destroyed. He thinks she is lying, and uses a crystal torture device to get it out of her. Meanwhile, Hercules frees the slaves in the mines under the city, and among them are Demitrius and other shipwrecked crewmen. They steal a ship in the harbor, and agree to wait for Hercules until the island is destroyed. Hercules is being attacked by 2 guards in gliders, in order to stop them, he picks up a metal pot laying on the ground & fires it at one of the guards heads, knocking him out. As the guard is out cold, he loses control of his glider & it crashes into the other guard flying. As both guards fall to their death, Hercules continues on his mission to rescue Cassandra. Hercules rescues Cassandra as the city collapses on itself. It seems that island was being mined out for crystals by King Pantheus, causing it to sink. As the island starts to sink, the citizens scramble around to evade the destruction. After another fight with guards takes place, Hercules knocks a few guards out with the door, he kicks another one to the head & fires two more into a pillar, Cassandra and Hercules leave the city by glider as the palace falls in and kills King Pantheus. Behind them, the city sinks into the sea. In the distance, Demitrius' crew convinces him to leave Hercules, but he and Cassandra soon land the glider and sail off back to Greece, with the two agreeing to be friends for a long time. Disclaimer : WARNING: Crystal-waves were used during the production of this motion picture. Pregnant women should leave the room immediately. Background Information * Iolaus does not appear in this episode. * First appearance of Cassandra. In spite of her statement at the end, she makes only one more appearance on the series. * Cassandra's house was previously seen as Hercules and Serena's house in "Judgment Day." * Cassandra was a princess of Troy and has no connection to Atlantis in mythology. * In fact, Atlantis is not technically a part of Greek mythology, being mentioned only in relatively late, non-religious philosophical works. * Although played as being weird and outlandish, the Atlantean costumes are closer in appearance to everyday clothing in ancient Greece than just about anything any of the Greek characters wore in the Xenaverse. * Claudia Black would later play Vala Mal Doran in Stargate SG-1. In the Season 10 episode "The Pegasus Project", Vala visited that universe's version of Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy. Memorable Quotations Links and References Guest Starring * Claudia Black as Cassandra * James Beaumont as King Pantheus Co-Starring * William Davis as Skirner * Ross Harper as Demitrius * Norman Fairley as Aurelius * Jason Greenwood as Citizen * Edd Bennetto as Citizen #1 * David Goodwin as Citizen #2 * Grahame Moore as Street Vendor * Geoffrey Knight as Slave Driver * Campbell Rousselle as First Mate * Jason Tahu as Guard in Glider (Uncredited) Gallery File:Atlantis_001.jpg|Cassandra's Dream Atlantis_01.jpg|Struck by Pantheus' Crystal Ray File:Atlantis_003.jpg|Lucky For Both of Us File:Atlantis_004.jpg|Watch It! File:Atlantis_05.jpg|What Was That? File:Atlantis_06.jpg|The Right To Speak File:Atlantis_07.jpg|A Curse File:Atlantis_08.jpg|Crystal Wave Technology Atlantis_04.jpg|Source of the Lightning Bolt File:Atlantis_09.jpg|Walking Through Fire File:Atlantis_10.jpg|Advisor to the King File:Atlantis_11.jpg|You Leave Me No Choice File:Atlantis_12.jpg|Another Step, and She Dies File:Atlantis_13.jpg|End of Atlantis File:Atlantis_14.jpg|This is Your Idea?! File:Atlantis_15.jpg|Friends for a Long Time References * Atlantis * Atlantean Glider * Corinth * Crystal Wave Technology * Crystal Wave Oven Season Navigation de:Der Untergang von Atlantis Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:HTLJ Season 3 episodes Category:Season finales